Canadian Germs
by meemzter
Summary: " "Why are you sick?" Jade asked, sounding outraged.  "It wasn't planned," Beck sniffled."  One-shot. Beck/Jade. Humor. Fluff. Romance. A little hurt/comfort. Comments are appreciated.


"You're what?" Jade yelled into the phone.

"I'm _sick_." Beck repeated for the third time.

"Why are you sick?" Jade asked, sounding outraged.

"It wasn't planned," Beck sniffled.

"Did someone give it to you? Who gave it to you?" Her voice escalated with each question. "Who have you been spending time with?"

"Jade." Beck coughed out a laugh, shaking his head. "You aren't allowed to be mad at me for being sick."

"I swear, Beck, if you got it from that Canadian girl..."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"You did, didn't you! I knew it"

"I need my rest." he said smartly.

"If you could figure out how to stop letting pretty Canadians drool all over you-"

"Buhbye."

Beck hung up the phone, and sighed, flopping his head back on his pillow. He was glad to be home, in his own bed, after a 3 week visit to Canada. He just wished it was under better circumstances. He should have known Jade would find a way to make it _his fault_ that he wasn't feeling well.

He closed his eyes, exhausted. He had just drifted off to sleep, when he was awakened by the sound of his phone beeping. He ignored it, choosing instead to roll over, and bury his face deeper into his pillow. After a couple minutes he heard it beep again, and then again, and within a few minutes it had gone off 3 times.

He groaned, rolling out of bed to grab his phone from the table. He had 4 new messages.

From: Jade  
><em>Beck. Why aren't you in school?<em>

From: Jade  
><em>Babe?<em>

From: Jade  
><em>Babe.<em>

From: Jade  
><em>That's it. I'm coming over.<em>

Beck rolled his eyes, but couldn't help being a little bit amused. He yawned, and put his phone on silent before crawling back to bed. It only took a few minutes for him to fall back asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was to Jade shaking his arm.

"Uggnnn" Beck grunted, pulling away, and sliding deeper under the covers.

"I texted you." Jade snapped.

"Jade…" Beck whined.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Beck paused, and then slowly sat straight up in his bed, so that he could look her in the eye. "I'm sick!" he said, his mouth partially agape in shock. "I told you that!" Beck laid back down, his head feeling woozy, "4 times."

Jade was silent for a few seconds, and Beck peeked a glance at her. She was staring at him, scowling, with furrowed eyebrows, like she was trying to figure something out.

Beck raised his eyebrows at her, questioning.

"You're sick…" she said, skeptically.

Beck nodded, letting his eyes fall back shut.

"You're sick." She repeated, and Beck felt her sit down on the edge of his bed.

"I knew you'd catch on eventually." Beck mumbled, his head continuing to throb.

More silence, for which Beck was grateful. Then…

"Are you contagious?"

Beck yawned. "Probably."

Jade jumped off the bed instantly and Beck watched her settle into the booth on the other side of the RV. She was just watching him, a curious scowl on her face, like she wasn't sure what to make of him. Beck's frustration evaporated and he just watched her for a minute. He'd missed her.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at school?" Beck asked, rolling on his side to face towards her.

Jade shrugged. "They can survive without me for one day."

Beck nodded, feeling another wave of exhaustion spread over him.

"Tired." he murmured softly.

Jade raised an eyebrow and watched him fall asleep.

When Beck woke up, Jade was sitting at the table, messing around on Beck's laptop.

"Mmmmmm, what time is it?" He stretched his arms briefly, sitting up a little in bed.

Jade didn't even glance up from the computer screen. "12:30" she replied, and then continued typing.

Beck suddenly became alarmed at the prospect of Jade, alone, with his laptop, for several hours. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Stay off my slap account!" he warned.

Jade still didn't look up. "Sure thing, babe," she replied, and her tone was suspiciously monotone.

"Oh god," Beck said, massaging his forehead, "what did you do?"

"Nothing." She said, finally turning away from the computer, closing it and facing him. "I just…" she smiled a mischievous grin, "tweaked a few things."

Beck groaned, rolling slightly in bed. He extended his arm towards her. "Give me the laptop."

"but you're sick." Jade protested.

"I have to do," Beck coughed, his voice turning into a croak, "damage control."

"Letting people know how important your girlfriend is to you is _not_ damage." Jade retorted, flipping through a magazine on the table, "and neither is telling a certain Canadian someone, that she can take her nasty Canada germs, and her pathetic attempt to make a move on _my _boyfriend, and shove them up-"

"Well, _she's_ never going to speak to me again…" Beck said matter-of-factly.

"Like I said, no damage."

"I didn't even get it from her." Beck smiled exasperatedly at Jade, surprised at the strength of his affection for her right now, despite her recent display of overbearing controlling-ness.

"Don't lie for her." Jade said, but the anger was gone from her tone. It was more a grumpy monotone, which for Jade, was almost like happiness.

Beck laughed, and then coughed, "I'm not lying. My grandma was catching a really bad cold the day we left. She must have given it to me."

"Right…" Jade replied, nodding distractedly as she continued to flip through the magazine.

Beck let the argument drop, his voice was getting tired, and so was he. Jade finished her magazine and looked over at him, watching him for a few seconds.

"I'm hungry." She said.

Beck looked over at her and shrugged helplessly.

"Well, is there food out here?"

"House." Beck mumbled.

Jade nodded, popping up.

"I'll be back." and she walked out the door.

Beck didn't fell like going back to sleep, so he turned on the TV, settling on some cartoons to numb his mind. Jade was gone for a suspiciously long time, and Beck was starting to worry that she'd done something…_Jade_-like when she came back in.

"Here." she said, holding out a bowl to him.

Beck looked up at her, confused. "What's that?"

"Soup." she said, like it was a stupid question.

"You made me soup?"

"No, a tiny leprechaun appeared in your kitchen and made it for me."

Beck looked at her with wide eyes. He wasn't sure which scenario was more likely.

"What?" she yelled, " I made you soup. What's the big deal? Isn't that what sick people eat?" She jerked the bowl closer to him, sloshing the soup around so that it almost poured out of the bowl on top of him.

He took it quickly, "You made me soup." He confirmed.

"Yes, I did." she said sweetly. Then barked, "So eat it."

Beck quietly did as he was told, slurping down the soup in small gulps while Jade watched TV quietly from her booth, occasionally griping about the stupidity of cartoons, or chuckling when a character was particularly badly injured. About half way through with his soup, Beck started to feel nauseous, and he set aside the rest of the soup with a groan.

"If you don't finish that, the _leprechaun_ is going to be seriously offended." Jade threatened. Beck shook his head, his nausea increasing quickly. He covered his mouth with his hand and bolted towards his tiny RV bathroom.

WIth the door still open, Beck began to puke up his lunch.

He heard Jade moan in complaint, but then she was there by his side, stroking back his hair, a gentle hand resting on his back. In between rounds of puking, Beck heard her muttering to herself, "I'm going to kill that stupid girl. Stupid pretty Canadians with their stupid pretty germs." Beck chuckled at his irrational girlfriend, but his laugh morphed into a gag, and then there was _more_ vomiting.

When he was finally done, Jade helped him crawl back to his bed, and then she surveyed the damage in his bathroom. "God, this is gross. Note to self: RV toilets are not made for barfing." Beck started to grunt out a response, but Jade cut him off.

"Shut up." she ordered, "Don't speak, don't move, don't think. Don't do anything that could lead to puking. I soooo do not want a repeat."

Beck was glad to obey her, because he once again felt utterly exhausted. He fell asleep listening to the sound of the cartoons still playing the background, and the sight of Jade, leaning down with a scowl to clean up his puke.

When Beck awoke, it was dark outside, and he was surprised at how much better he felt. He sat up in bed, propping some pillows up behind him, and didn't feel woozy or dizzy or weak for the first time all day. He smiled when he saw Jade curled up at the bottom of his bed.

He really had missed her the past few weeks, and even though this was not his ideal picture of how they'd spend their first day back together, it meant a lot to him that she'd sat vigil over his bed all day. She'd made him _soup_. She'd cleaned up his puke, he remembered with a shock. He nudged her awake with his foot, and she rolled over slowly, yawning. When she met his gaze, she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey, yourself."

Her face fell into a grimace. "You're not going to puke again, are you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Nope. I think I'm good now. Maybe just one of those 24 hour bugs."

Jade smiled back at him. "Good. Because that…was _disgusting_."

"I'm so sorry my illness was such a hardship for you." he joked.

She crawled up to the top of the bed, sitting up next to him. "Yeah, I seriously suffered." She scooted behind him, moving the pillows so that he was resting against her body instead of them, and then put her arms on his.

He sighed contentedly. "You know, I might still be contagious."

"You better not be." she snapped.

"I'm just saying, cuddle at your own risk."

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "OK."

They sat like that for a while, neither caring how late it was. They talked about the last 3 weeks, Jade listing every annoying thing that Tori Vega had done, Beck explaining over and over again that his friend, Sarah, had not been flirting with him, had not given him a cold, and was not trying to sabotage their relationship. Jade caught him up on some of the classes he'd missed, and Beck half-heartedly scolded her for skipping out today. Eventually they fell asleep, still tangled up in one another.

The next morning, Beck's phone went off, cracking the silence like a canon, and both Beck and Jade bolted awake, looking around frantically for the source. "God, make it stop." Jade whined, trying to bury her head under a pillow, while Beck dug through the sheets, which had apparently swallowed up his phone the day before.

He found it at the bottom of the bed and pulled it to his cheek quickly flipping it open. His grandmother's voice rattled through the line, letting him know that her cold had spread to several other members of the family, and she wanted to check on Beck and his parents.

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"My grandmother."

"Tell her that her nasty, old people germs forced me to clean up puke. In an RV. and that I hope you never see her again."

"Jade says 'hello'," Beck said into the phone. Jade hit him.

After informing his grandmother that he was feeling much better, he hung up and turned to look at Jade, curiously.

"I thought you were certain that Sarah had gotten me sick."

"I am." Jade said.

"But you just said I got it from my grandmother."

"You did."

"You are not really a logical person, huh?"

"Why would I want to be logical?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No idea." he said back. He looked at the clock on the wall. "So…we should go to school today."

Jade shook her head, and rolled on top of him. "I think they'll survive without us for one more day."

Beck laughed and Jade kissed him and they spent another day alone in the RV together, this one considerably better than the first.


End file.
